Interpretations
by geeklover89
Summary: Just a little humor fic I thought of a while ago. Reviews are always appreciated.


Megure hadn't meant to overhear this conversation and he _certainly_ hadn't meant for the other people in the room to hear it. He had simply been trying to disconnect the bug in Shinichi's room when he somehow accidentally activated it and sent it through the stereo system instead. He, Shinichi's parents, Ran, Hattori, Aoko and Hakuba were all gathered in the Kudo house to help clean up after some less then welcome guests had less than gracefully relieved the house of one of its most valuable members. Desks had been over turned and books ripped off the shelves; their shredded pages creating a dusting of snow on top of broken glass and chairs. Blood covered one of the statues the Kudos' had had in their dining room and a soccer ball was wedged in the corner of the staircase. All in all it looked like a bomb had exploded in the house.

They had finally managed to clean up most of the mess and had decided to gather in the Kudos' library when Megure had seen the little black box on the desk. It had been relieved from the kidnappers after they were caught and brought there to make sure all the bugs were accounted for. Walking over to it, he noticed many differently labeled knobs; each label a different room in the Kudo house. There was also a switch in the top right hand coroner. It had seemed simple enough to Megure, simple flip the switch to turn the little box off and turn one of the knobs to increase or decrease the volume. So, flipping the switch, he turned the knob labeled "S. Bedroom" thinking that if there really was a bug in the teen's room then it was probably better to turn it off right away before anyone heard something they didn't want to. As he turned the switch into what he thought was the "off" position there was a loud sound like and amplified breath out.

A few people turned to look at him. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Guess I turned it on instead." He said sheepishly as he went to flip the switch again.

"Get on the bed and take your shirt off."

Every noise in the room stopped and whipped round to face the stereo system that had suddenly materialized Shinichi's voice. There was a loud creak of the bed moving before Shinichi spoke again.

"I'll be right back, put this on."

"But Shin-chan," another voice almost exactly like Shinichi's whined, "I hate wearing this thing, it makes me itchy."

Aoko and Hakuba looked at each other and then at the others, all of their eyes asking the same question: What was Kaito doing in Shinichi's room?

Shinichi sighed irritably, "Well, I don't want a mess on my bed so just put it on a deal with it."

Hakuba coughed violently into his tea and Hattori fell off his chair with a loud thud. There was a rustling sound and another squeak of the bed then a sudden yelp, "That's cold!" A loud squeak sounded from the stereo.

Shinichi sighed loudly, "Stop being such a baby and hold still."

Kaito moaned before falling silent. This gave everyone a second to look at each other in utter confusion, and it gave Hattori a second to climb off the floor. The only one who didn't look overly affected was Shinichi's mother, although her brow wrinkled a little when she heard the sudden hiss of pain rip through the speakers.

"Owwwww, Shin-chan!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was already hard."

"But do you have to be so rough?"

Shinichi sighed and there was another squeak, "This is why I didn't want to do this. Why did it have to be me anyway?"

There was a moment of silence from the stereo and everybody leaned forward to try and hear the reply

"I trust you."

Silence again. Ran and Aoko shot a glance at each other not really sure how to process this new information.

"Lean forward."

"What?"

"It's in too deep to get it at this angle." Everyone's eyes widened exponentially.

"Oh…Does it have to come out completely?"

"Not unless you wanna stay like this."

Kaito whined softly, the bed creaked, and someone hissed.

"You know I could teach you to do this yourself." Aoko let out a noise that sounded almost like a muffled growl. Hakuba carefully slid away from her.

Kaito started speaking again, but this time his voice sounded almost timid, "I like it when you do it," he hissed again, "besides, this is the first time in a while that we've been able to meet like this."

Shinichi's parent's eyes met for an instant before turning back to the speaker. For a while there was no other sound except the grinding of Aoko's teeth, the mumbles of Hakuba trying to placate her, and the creaking of the bed through the speakers. Even Ran looked put out as a blush began to spread across her cheeks.

Suddenly Kaito yelped again, "Shin-chan! You got it on my pants!"

That seemed to be that last straw for the messy haired girl. She shot off the couch as though it were on fire. Mr. Kudo didn't even have time to grab her as she went rushing out of the living room and up the stairs toward Shinichi's room.

The others followed quickly, more than half afraid that the young girl would "accidentally" kill one or both of the boys.

They caught up to her just as she reached the young detective's door. Aoko threw it open the door so hard the door knob actually stuck in the wall. Storming into the room Aoko was all prepared by give the boys a piece of her mind. Only to freeze at what she saw.

Shinichi and Kaito were on the detective's bed, but not in any position she thought they would be in.

Kaito was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing his almost twin his head slightly bowed forward. There was a black sheet was wrapped around his neck. Shinichi had one knee on the bed while the other foot was planted firmly on the floor to help him keep his balance. In one hand he held a comb while in the other he held a pair of scissors.

Both boys turned to look at Aoko.

"Can we help you?" Shinichi asked in his usual analytical manner.

Kaito's face turned beet red and he tried to turn his head away from the stair of his lifelong friend. Shinichi stopped him with a hand to the cheek and, when Aoko didn't answer him, went back to what he was doing.

"Seriously Kai," Shinichi sighed, "how in the heck did you get gum stuck in on the _back_ of your head?"


End file.
